The Hero
by Lucius McLean
Summary: Shooting maniac on the lose in an orphanage... (I actually wrote this before "Rampage)


The Hero  
  
Dave Malucci walked into the ER, smiling as he used to.  
  
"Morning Randi" He smiled to her and walked into the lounge. He hung his jacket into the locker, and put a brown paper bag down on the floor inside the locker. He walked over to the coffee machine and filled a cup.  
  
Dave sat down on the couch, and just when he had thought to drink, Kerry Weaver came inside.  
  
"Morning" He smiled  
  
"Morning" she replied, very little enthusiastic. She dragged her feet's over to the refrigerator, and opened the door; she took out yoghurt and sat down in the chair.  
  
"Tired?" Malucci smiled  
  
"You would be too if you worked" Kerry snapped, it sounded harder than she had supposed it to be, but she just was to tired to handle Malucci's happy mood.  
  
Dave looked at her for a second, before standing up and walking out of the lounge, his smile had faded, and his mood had darkened a lot.  
  
"Where did the sunshine go?" Randi asked, when she saw Dave walking out of the lounge looking rather grim.  
  
"The storm Weaver took it away" He grumped.  
  
"See it from the bright side, then your mood wont sink so much when you takes this patient" Mark said, handing him a chart.  
  
"Haemorrhoids?!" Malucci looked down on the chart, feeling rather disappointed. He had thought this day would be better than this. The day didn't improve much, and Dave received all the patients no one else bothered to see, like Butt rash and explosive diarrhea.  
  
After seeing around ten of these cases he sat down by the admin. Desk and started doing charts. Benton came walking past him; he sent him a deadly look before walking away. Tired as hell and in crappy mood, he started walking towards home. Suddenly he heard the sound of sirens, gunshots, and he felt the smell of fire. Dave ran towards the sounds, thinking he might help.  
  
He looked at the burning building, and he saw that it was an orphanage, kids where looking out of the window, scared and helpless. He walked over to a cop.  
  
"What is happening?"  
  
"Maniac shooting inside, one of the bullets hit the electric system and you can see the result"  
  
"Why is no one trying to save the kids?" Dave asked  
  
"The maniac is still inside, it is too dangerous." The cop said.  
  
"I'm a doctor, can you give me a bullet proof vest?"  
  
"Sure, we can need someone to help those who comes out, if any comes out" Before he really knew what he did, Dave ran into the flames and into the burning building. The cop tried to stop him but didn't follow him into the flames.  
  
Malucci looked around and quickly he saw a little kid lying unconscious near the door, he quickly lifted him up and ran outside, and almost threw him to the police man, before running inside again.  
  
He run up the stairs, he could hear a man yelling somewhere, and the smoke burned in his nose and eyes.  
  
"Anyone here?!" He yelled.  
  
"Over here!" He heard a woman screaming. Dave ran towards the sound where he heard the voice. He found a pregnant woman standing there looking scared, at the same moment he hear the sound of a bullet, and someone walking towards them. Dave quickly took of his bulletproof vest and handed it to the pregnant woman.  
  
"Take this, and get out of here!" He yelled. The woman nodded and ran. He managed to get behind the gunman, and he smashed a bottle in his head. The maniac fell unconscious on the floor, and Dave ran into a room where he heard children cry.  
  
Inside there were about seven children.  
  
"Take each others hands and walk quickly out of here! The gunman is unconscious!" They all did as their rescuer told them to.  
  
Frank turned on the news, and yelled at weaver.  
  
"Dr. Weaver! I think you should see this, I think we will get lots of patients soon"  
  
Kerry and a lot of other doctors and nurses gathered in front of the television,  
  
The news reporter entered the screen, in front of a burning building. "A gun man entered today a orphanage, he started shooting around, and one of the bullets hit the electric system and a fire broke out. A few people have escaped from the flames, and rumours is that a young doctor is inside the building, trying to help out more." Suddenly they saw a bunch of kids running out of the building and towards the ambulances.  
  
A young man came running from the flames a little after the kids.  
  
"Isn't that Malucci?!" Carter said pointing at the screen.  
  
"Yeah, it is. What is he doing?! He's going to get himself killed." Someone said  
  
They heard a bang and Dave fell to the floor, at the same moment a wall fell down and almost buried him. Flames of fare lightened the area a second before they again relaxed a little.  
  
"Oh my God! Malucci!" Someone yelled.  
  
Another man came running out, carrying a machine gun, but the police quickly shot him down. Paramedics ran towards Dave who was lying there, showing no signs of life, and at the same moment the calling started beep.  
  
"County, we're bringing in a GSW and third degree burns. ETA three minutes.  
  
"Ok. That's probably Dave. Benton, Carter and I take this. Abby and Chuny also" She said. They walked out to the ambulance entrance, and it didn't take long before the ambulance entered.  
  
The paramedics pushed out the gurney, and everyone looked at the man in shock. He was shot in the chest and had third degree burns on arms and legs. He was weak but awake. They rolled him into a trauma room with people gathering to see.  
  
"Hey Kerry, I decided to visit again" He whispered.  
  
"Shh, Dave take it easy, we're going to take care of you."  
  
"It won't help, I'll die soon, I just know"  
  
"No you're not!" Carter said while helping getting up the equipment.  
  
"Kerry, did the kids and the woman survive?" He whispered, not having much energy left.  
  
"Yeah, they did"  
  
"Good, then I can sleep" Malucci said, and closed his eyes. At the same moment the monitors started blaring out.  
  
"Charge the paddles to 30!" Benton said. The group of people outside looked shocked as their co-worker fought for his life. Dave's body jumped, but nothing happened.  
  
"Start CPR!" Kerry yelled  
  
"Charge to 100. Clear!" His body jumped, but the monitors remained lifeless.  
  
"Charge to 150. Clear!" Once again the body jumped, but nothing happened.  
  
"Come on Dave! Hang in there!" Kerry yelled  
  
"Charge to 200. Clear!" no effect  
  
"Charge to 300. Clear!" Dave's body jumped once again  
  
Jing-Mei stared at Dave, it didn't look good for him, but Dave just had to survive, she had always believed that he would be there forever, teasing her.  
  
They tried and tried to get life into Dave's body, but after forty minutes.  
  
"Asystoli" Abby said looking at the screens.  
  
"When was the last Eppy given?"  
  
"2 minutes ago" Kerry looked at the pale face in front of her, and then at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Time of death 23.07"  
  
Benton and Carter looked down at the lifeless body and Carter took out the tube in his throat. Chuny and Abby didn't know what to do, once again someone they knew had died. All the viewers who stared through the window, looked disbelieving at the dead body. The ER was completely silent, for a few seconds before Jing-Mei broke down and started crying.  
  
Carter took a deep breath, and pulled of his gloves. It was moments like this he wondered why he should be a doctor; they hadn't managed to save Dave. He was dead, and nothing could change that. He walked out of the trauma room, without saying more; it was like every step he took said dead, dead, dead.  
  
Kerry found a white sheet in a locker and covered Dave's dead body. She lifted a hand up to her face and wiped away a tear, it was surreal to cover up him.  
  
Benton looked down on his hands, before walking after Carter. Kerry walked out of the room, and past all her co-workers.  
  
Many lives important to many was saved,  
  
one life important to me was lost,  
  
That's what being a hero saving lives cost,  
  
A place beside me will always be empty  
  
When you're not by my side here,  
  
What makes me still wanna live it that someday I will meet you there.  
  
TBC?  
  
Poem by Jeanie in a bottle 


End file.
